fictional_battle_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Destructive Capacity
Destructive Capacity is a debating concept which is on the basis of the characters ability to destroy with a single attack this principle help indidcates a characters level there is certain ways Destructive capacity can be measured via a object or indidivuals size,power, and or their weapons capabilities. Levels *Human Level *Human+ Level *Wall Level *Wall+ Level *Tree Level *Tree+ Level *Small Car Level *Medium Car Level *Large Car Level *Multi-Car Level *Street Level *Street+ Level *Small Building Level *Small Building+ Level *Medium Building Level *Medium Building+ Level *Large Building Level *Large Building+ Level *City Block Level *City Block+ Level *Forest Level *Town Level *City Level *City+ Level *Mountain Level *Mountain+ Level *Island Level *Island+ Level *State Level *State+ Level *Country Level *Country+ Level *Continent Level *Continent+ Level *Meteorite Level *Meteorite+ Level *Moon Level *Planetary Level *Planet Level *Planet+ Level *Star Level *Stellar Level *Dimensional Level *Dimensional+ Level *Solar System Level *Solar System+ Level *Galaxy Level *Galaxy+ Level *Universe Level *Universe+ Level *Multiverse Level *Multiverse+ Level *Megaverse Level *Omniverse Level EXAMPLES OF THESE DC's *Below Human Level- Babies from real life. *Human level - Michael Myers from Friday the 13th. *Wall Level -Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th. *Tree Level - Uber Jason from Uber Jason Comics. *Car Level - Sammael *Small Building Level - Alex Mercer from Prototype (Series) *Large Building Level - Cloverfield from Cloverfield. *City Block Level- Sachiel (Neon Genesis Evanagelion) *Town Level (Small City) - Ulquiorra Cifer from Bleach. *City- Nagato Uzumaki aka Pein from Naruto (Series) *Mountain - from Naruto (Series) *Mountain+ Level - Madara Uchiha from Naruto (Series) *Island Level - White Beard Aka Edward Newgate from One Piece (Series) *Island+ Level - Godzilla *State Level - Coming Soon... *State+ Level - Coming Soon... *Country Level- Coming Soon.... *Country+ Level- Coming Soon.... *Continent Level- Adam from Neon Genesis Evangelion *Continent+ Level- Coming Soon..... *Meteorite Level- Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach (Series) *Meteorite+ Level- Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto (Series) *Moon Level- Toneri Otsutsuki from Naruto (Series) *Planetary Level- Kaguya Otsutsuki from Naruto (Series) *Planet Level- Thanos (Base) from Marvel Comics *Large Planet Level - Frieza from Dragon Ball. *Planet+ Level- King Vegeta via Filler from Dragon Ball. *Star Level - Boros Via Guidebooks from One-Punch Man. *Stellar Level- Coming Soon... *Solar System Level - Nth Metal Golem *Solar System+ Level- Coming Soon... *Galaxy Level- Seiya Aka Pegasus Seiya from Saint Seiya (Series) *Galaxy+ Level- Infinites from Marvel Comics. *Universe Level- Alien X (Base) from Ben 10. *Universe+ Level - Omni-King from Dragon Ball Super. *Multiverse Level- Lucifer Morningstar from Dc Comics *Multiverse+ Level-Anti-Monitor from DC Comics. *Megaverse Level- The Living Tribunal from Marvel Comics *Omniverse Level- Beyonder from Marvel Comics Notes: If a character hasn't shown the DC do not power scale them up! an example is Goku planet busting but he hasn't shown planet busting. Also slicing is more of a destructive capacity just as busting through one or obliterating it. *Town level is small city level. *Planetary Level is Life Wiper. *Small Planets are planetoids meaning as Pluto or moon sized. *Forest level is Devil Jin from Tekken level. *Town level is another word for small city. Category:Information